Chasing Cars
by deadgirlythings
Summary: Songfic to Chasing cars, doesn't account Deathly Hallows. HPxLL. R&R. I suck at summeries.


Wrote this a while ago but just found it. It's before Deathly Hallows.I do not own Harry Potter or the song Chasing Cars ok so please don't sue. Enjoy!

* * *

She laid on the soft dewy grass. The last of the night was slowly fading into a new day. She sighed softly as she admired the final twinkling stars and the dipping moon as the sun begun to break the horizon. In 5 hours she might not be here and truth be told she wasn't scared. The only thing she feared was being locked up and regret. She wanted to tell him she did but she was scared of how he'd take it. She sighed once more and carried gazing at the sky as it changed from the inky black to a brilliant orange.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

He couldn't sleep anymore. He'd gotten a good 4 hours sleep, but he couldn't sleep. His fate would be decided within a few hours and it scared him. He pulled on his dressing gown over his pj's and walked down the hallway carefully and quietly as not to wake anyone. He opened the door right at the end of the corridor and looked over to the far left bed in the corner to find the bed sheets crumpled at the bottom and no one in there. He knew she'd be outside. Since they had gotten here for training and hiding he often found her in the small garden out back, that was concealed to the naked muggle eye. He shut the door silently and walked out to where she lay.

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

She didn't hear the soft patter of his feet on the damp grass but she caught his scent in the soft breeze that fluttered over her. He sat down beside her silently and she knew he had something on his mind. Though they hadn't been close to begin with, since coming here they found comfort and understanding in each other that no one else knew of. She could tell if he was angry or happy merely by his presence. She felt him shuffle beside her and lay next to her, and grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers. Her eyes welled up and fell down her porcelain cheeks and she chocked back a sob.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

He heard her sob, almost silently. He propped himself up on his elbows and rolled onto his stomach staring at the girl. No she wasn't a girl anymore, she was a woman. A powerful strong woman who was crying. He watched her sit up and he sat up on his knee's facing her. Hands still laced together. He pushed a strand of her hair out of the way and kissed her softly on the lips.

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

She stared into his emerald eyes and knew how he felt. Her heart soared as she leapt up and tackled him to the ground and placed soft quick kisses over his face and neck, revelling at his taste and texture. She pulled away from him slightly embarrassed at her own out burst and blushed lightly as she sat back, pulling him with her so she was laying back down again with him on top just gazing into his bright eyes.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

He loved her eyes, a beautiful grey blue that just shone with joy and life. He loved her, he didn't know how to say it but he did. She understood him. If he was in a bad mood, unlike Ron and Hermione she just left him alone for a while before going to see him, usually with a type of cake and talk things over if he wanted or just sit there in silence if not, and she never pressured him or anything. If ever he ran off she always knew where he was. She opened up to him to and he was glad of that. They needed each other. He lent down and gave her another light kiss, that turned passionate as he grabbed at her waist and ran his hands up and down her body skimming over her pale sensitive skin.

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

They broke for air and she looked up at him. The marbled purple and orange sky behind him. His black hair falling into his eyes, framed by his smaller, stylish square framed glasses. His lips bright red and eyes looking at her hungrily.

"I love you" she whispered after a while. He smiled down at her.

"I love you too" he whispered huskily before capturing her mouth with more searing kisses.

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

They arrived at the field, hidden behind the grove of trees. She saw him as he stood hidden behind the one next to hers. She smiled and he smiled back. She looked out to see the Death Eaters group together as they one by one apparated there. Each deafening pop after another. She wasn't scared and he felt that and it calmed him. She always done that.

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

Soon hexes were flying here there and everywhere. He was keen on finding Voldermort and getting out of here ending it all as soon as possible. Suddenly everyone stopped as Voldermort begun to walk through the crowed of fighting Death eaters, Aurora's and dead bodies holding Luna Lovegood in a bind as he walked towards him.

"Now Potter, kill me and she dies." He hissed. Luna's wide eyes changed the instant she saw him. She smiled at him behind her gag, knowingly and nodded.

He looked at her. She was telling him to kill her. He couldn't. He couldn't lose the love of his life. At that moment his mind was interrupted by her sweet voice

'_You have to do it. If you don't he'll kill you and me. Please do this and save the world. I'm not afraid. I love you and will always love you. Good bye'_

With that her voice disappeared and he looked at her, nodded and smiled as a tear trickled down his cheek, pointed his wand at Voldermort. He looked on smuggly as he done so.

"ADVERA KADAVERA!"he yelled. The green beam shooting him as he fell to the floor. Luna dropping lifelessly near him.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

He laid where they had been earlier that morning. Staring as the sky faded from the brilliant orange to the inky black. Tears mixing with the dewy grass. Birds hummed and the breeze rustled through the trees. Blossoms whipping through the air. A beautiful melody filled his ears as a tune he recognised played into the chilling air. He heard a soft singing voice fill the empty sunset.

_All that I am _

_All that I ever was _

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see _

_I don't know where _

_Confused about how as well _

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all _

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

With that the tune faded, and he smiled knowing it was her. He laid back on the grass watching the world turn for another night.

* * *

Hope ya enjoyed it. Please R&R...no flaming please.


End file.
